


you said you'll stay.

by retrouvaillesz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, i wrote this based on a screenshot from vlive, nothing lasts, this is just pain im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrouvaillesz/pseuds/retrouvaillesz
Summary: beomgyu said he'll stay, and soobin tries to remind him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	you said you'll stay.

"you said you'll stay," soobin whines, grabbing beomgyu's hand and refusing to let go.

that was a mistake, because as he's tugging on beomgyu's arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving—he falls to the floor.

"are you okay?" beomgyu asks, barely hiding his amusement, as he laughs while trying to help soobin up.

" _choi beomgyu, you really..._ " soobin laughs. he makes his way back into his chair, hands still in beomgyu's, eyes still looking at the pretty blond's face.

"you said you'll stay," he repeats, pleading with both his words and his eyes.

beomgyu sighs, lightly touching soobin's cheek—just for a moment, not longer. it was hesitant and brief, but still it made soobin's cheeks fill with color. still, it made soobin's heart clench.

"i'd love to stay, but i have some work that i want to finish," beomgyu sighs again. "have fun though! i'll come back when i'm done, if you're still here."

soobin nods, pouting just a little, and beomgyu can't fight the smile on his face as he takes his leave.

the smile stays the rest of the day.

—

" _you said you'll stay._ "

soobin's words barely cut through the rain, even though he's trying his hardest—but that's all he can do. he can only try. whatever comes after that is a result of someone else's decision, whether that someone is somewhere up in the sky, or the person standing right in front of him.

"beomgyu," soobin calls, desperation making its way into his voice. "you said that you'll stay."

maybe it's the way they're standing in the rain, or the way there's no one else out on the street. maybe it's the way soobin is talking to beomgyu while beomgyu has his back turned on him, or it could be the way soobin's heart aches in his chest—or maybe it's the fact that soobin has felt this day coming for a long time.

he always knew that beomgyu would leave someday, no matter how many times he promised he'd stay. he felt it coming, over the past few months, as they started talking to each other less, as the space between them widened and the red string that tied them together loosened, eventually coming undone on its own.

soobin had been waiting for this day to come. not anticipating it, but expecting it, with a heart full of dread and worry. he couldn't do anything but wait.

now it's here, and it's raining, not so hard that it's pouring, but just enough to make it sad.

it's raining, and they're standing in the street, and soobin is begging beomgyu to stay while beomgyu still won't turn around to look at him, and before soobin realizes it, tears are spilling from his eyes, down his cheeks, falling from his face to join the rain as it falls from the sky and onto the street.

" _choi beomgyu_ ," soobin calls again, voice breaking and trembling. anyone can hear the pain in his voice now, even a passer-by.

soobin doesn't know what he's expecting, exactly. maybe an apology, or an attempt at comforting him. ideally, he wanted beomgyu to turn around and pull him into a hug and never let him go—realistically, however, he just wants beomgyu to turn around. to look at him as he broke his heart.

but he doesn't.

soobin watches beomgyu's back as he walks away, shoulders shaking, so soobin can tell that his boyfriend— _ex_ -boyfriend now—is crying too. but maybe it's not worth it anymore, for him to stay.

and maybe it's time for soobin to realize that it's not worth it anymore, for him to try.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i wrote this based on a screenshot my friend sent me from the yeonbin ft. beomgyu vlive! it's not much but i couldn't get the idea of this out of my head so i had to write it down hehe i hope you like it~
> 
> you can talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yueliangs) ♡


End file.
